shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dreadful Paths of Vengeance: Chapter 4
Previous Chapter Walking through the main road, Karen caught herself worried with her uncle. Karen: Do you think he's alright, uncle Date? Date, who was looking at the sky, was surprised with the sound of his niece's voice. Date: Macabre? Of course he's alright! Karen: How do you know? Date: I can feel it. Macabre started to run even faster when he heard the sound of gunshots. Five seconds later, Naishi reached him. Naishi: Wolfy! I can't believe you left me alone! Macabre: You were trying to kill me! Besides, you aren't my ally, why is he chasing you? Naishi: Try to tell ''him ''that! What do we do now? Macabre: Since when we are friends? More shots were heard. Macabre: Let's try to work together, on second thought. Naishi: Yeah, two heads work better against a guy with a machine gun arm! They saw a tree be hit by shots. Naishi: He can't be so fast! Macabre: He isn't, but we are on the middle of a road, it's open field. There's a lot of trees surronding this road. Let's jump over them. Naishi: You are kidding... Macabre: No. I go to the right, you to the left. Then we change positions and you jump behind him. Naishi laughed. It was a fake laugh. Naishi: Very funny! Meanwhile you run away to your family! Macabre: You have to trust me. Naishi turned his head back. The Marine was thirty steps behind them, preparing to shoot. Naishi: Ah! I'm going left! After he jumped left, Macabre jumped right. Lukas, stopping where they had jumped, aimed on the woods right of him. Suddenly, he heard a scream. Naishi was running towards him, at the same time that Macabre RedClaw was doing the same. After they changed places, the Captain got really confused. When the Captain was looking to where Macabre were, Naishi ran and jumped at his back. He held his neck strongly, waiting for the pirate to show up. Karen: What do you mean with "I feel"? Date: It means... That I hope he's alright. Karen: You hope? So you don't have any idea! Date: Exactly! That was one of the few times that Date was punched by his niece. Captain Lukas Kora, with one move, rotated the gatling gun until it was pointed at Naishi. He put his fingers on the trigger and when was about to pull... Macabre: Stop! Lukas: White Wolf! He rotated the mechanisms of his arm to aim the gun to the pirate. When pulling the trigger, Naishi punched his leg. The bullets passed two inches up Macabre's head when the Marine raised his arm. Macabre immediately rushed and jumped over the gatling gun, giving a powerful punch on Lukas' face. Now both were behind him. He tried to hit Naishi with his gun-arm, but Naishi dodged. Naishi: Busoshoku Haki! His right arm got painted by the black color of Haki. With his hand open, he thrusted at the gun's barrel. He then started to hold it. Making sure that the Captain wasn't able to move his gatling gun, Macabre jumped over it. Inverting the tonfas, he hit several times Lukas' shoulder. The Marine tried to hit Naishi, but the fighter was able to resist holding. The Captain forced the gatling gun, but instead of getting it free, he lost it. Macabre realized he was over a broken gatling gun being hold by Naishi. Macabre: (jumping on the ground) Are you a good poker player? Because your fighting is as bad as your son's. Naishi: You defeated the son. I'll defeat the father! Macabre: In your dreams! I'm punching him! Naishi: No, I will! Lukas tried to escape. It didn't go well. Macabre and Naishi: Stop! Macabre: Let's go at the same time. After dealing with the Captain, Macabre and Naishi returned to their battlefield. Naishi: Thanks, Wolfy. If it wasn't by you... I would have defeated him alone. Macabre: No, you wouldn't. Naishi: Yes, I would! Macabre: No, you wouldn't! Naishi: Stop screaming! Anyway... I want to join your crew. Macabre: What? Did I heard right? Naishi: Yes! Macabre: Why is that? Naishi: You're a good fighter. And I have a master that won't admit I'm able to be next master until I defeat him. Macabre: And you can't defeat him? Naishi: I can't defeat him and I don't want to be the next master! Macabre: ... I don't think I hagve any objections...Meet us at the other side of the island. Koiji: You're leaving to become a pirate? Naishi: Yes. I don't want to be the master. Koiji: It's because you can't defeat me. Naishi: No, it isn't! Koiji: It doesn't matter. Maybe you'll learn something with this captain... Come back when you wish, and if I'm still alive, I'll be glad to fight you. Date's gifts were exactly what Macabre had expected. His old ship, his old Jolly Roger, the jawless skull in front of there "Red Claws", and a chest full of treasures. Karen: Wow! It's amazing! Thanks, uncle Date! Date: There's no need to thank me. Macabre: " The Claw", huh? You always had that bigger ego? Date: It's not ego. Naishi: What was your crew's name? Date: The RedClaw Pirates. Karen: It is ego... Macabre: It doesn't matter. We'll use the same name. Date: Brother, before you go. He threw a sword to Macabre. Macabre: What I'm supposed to do with this? It isn't Kurosenko, is it? Date: Of course not. Kurosenko isn't mine to give. Take the sword as a token, to remember me. Macabre: Date... Date: Return it to me after you cross that dreadful path. Macabre smiled and nodded. Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls